Un simple appel…
by ARCHINEA
Summary: Un simple appel… ...Dégénérè...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Titre : Un simple appel…

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre : humour…

Série : Devil May Cry

Rating :K

Note : Ca se passe après DMC 1et 4…

* * *

Un beau jour, ou il faisait beau, Dans le bureau de Dante…

Le téléphone sonna.

Dante décrocha (avec classe).

« -Allo ?

-Bonjour monsieur, c'est pour un sondage.

-Allez-y je vous écoute.

-Merci. Pour commencer, quel métier faites vous ou allez vous faire ?

-Ben, quand j'étais jeune, je me disais que je pourrais faire comme mon frère, c'est à dire devenir barjo et faire sauter la planète, ou bien faire comme mon père, c'est à dire passer mon temps à exterminer tous les démons du coin. Bien, sur, j'avais aussi envisagé de faire comme ma mère, femme au foyer.

-Ah…Vous avez de la famille ?

-Mon frère. Vergil. Ce n'est pas un de ceux qui veulent diriger le monde par la terreur, ni de ceux qui en veulent à mort au héros de l'histoire (moi ), pas d'avantage de ces soi-disants méchants qui vont de catastrophe en catastrophe. Non, Vergil fait partie de l'espèce la plus dangereuse : celle qui veut détruire le monde. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en plein délire mystique, il est sortit en trombe (et en rigolant) du château, tranchant tout ce qui se mets en travers de son chemin. (1)

-Continuez ( je tiens un scoop !)

-Quand à mon père…Ancien démon (agent d'élite de Mudus ), il eut le malheur à 2342 ans (il a pris son temps) de tomber amoureux d'une belle femme répondant au doux nom d'Eva…Manque de pot, son employeur était un démon très haut placé du nom de Mudus. Mudus & co digérèrent tous deux assez mal la chose, les premiers périssant sous l'épée de Sparda, et le second jurant de buter l'autre tafiole aux cheveux blancs (grosso modo, hein). Ce fut finalement la tafiole (pardon, Sparda) qui "buta" Mudus. Et en cadeau bonus, Sparda apporta la paix aux humains. C'était suffisant pour s'installer sur Terre peinard, non ?(2)

-… ( note )

-Et pourtant, il fait la preuve de son humanité oubliée en souhaitant sincèrement un repos éternel à ce dernier, non pas de son vivant comme ses compagnons, mais après lui avoir fait sauter le crâne. Ceci clôt sa quête de Rédemption, lui qui avait finit par retourner sur Terre pour en finir avec son passé et le démon mégalomane.

-Et il est encore vivant ?

-Non, il a disparu. Dans un sens, c'est pas plus mal. Je me vois mal quoi lui dire, quand il va poser cette question, « qu'est ce qu'est devenu Vergil, Daaaaante ? », lui répondre la vérité (à savoir que Vergil était un barjo qui comptait faire sauter la planète) et me contenter de dire que sa bien-aimée qu'il aimait tant était morte ( note de l'auteur : Quel homme, ce Dante. ) Enfin, on parle d'un lien de nature encore inconnue entre lui et Nevan, une démone sortie droit de l'Enfer . Mais bon, on en sait pas plus.

-De l'inceste. Quelle belle famille…

-…

-Et combien vous gagniez ?

-Je gagne surtout des combats…Et j'ai perdu mon frère.

-Je parlais de l'argent…

-Oh. Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est indécent…

-…

-Rien d'autre ?

- Comment vous habilliez vous ?

-En rouge, pour que je sois reconnaissable à des kilomètres à la ronde…Et j'ai une épée si ca ne suffit pas…

-Tiens, j'ai rencontré un homme du nom de Nero qui s'habillait en rouge aussi…

-COPIEUR ! ( manquerait plus qu'il me pique Lady et Trish !)

-Je lui transmettrait.

-Euh…

-Il avait une fiancée…

-Qui ?

-Kyrie.

-Excusez moi… (Joins Nero).

-(Nero) Allô oui ? ( drôles de sons dans le fond.)

-Dit donc gamin, ta religion te permet aussi de perdre ta chasteté à cet âge ?

-QUOI QUE! ? Comment tu le sais ? !

-Les fondateurs de cette religion devaient être une belle bande d'obsédés !Enjoy!

-REPONDS !

-Ça m'est venu d'une personne qui souhaite rester anonyme…

-TU VEUX QUE J'ESSAIYE D'INVOQUER SPARDA POUR QU'IL TE DONNE UNE BONNE RACLEE ? !

- (Kyrie) OUUUUUUI NERO ! ( elle a pas entendu le téléphone -.-°)

-Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir… (raccroche)

-( employé) 00

(Dante)Aaaaah, vous avez tout entendu ?

-…

-Bon ben salut ! »

Et voilà.

* * *

(1)DMC1 j'ai un peu improvisé.

( 2)Une Bienvenue ensanglantée...

* * *

Quel Dante préférez vous ? Celui du DMC3 ou DMC1 ?

Moi, celui du DMC3 pour le physique mais celui du DMC1 pour le caractère.

Ps : Je ferais une suite ou les persos passerons au confessionnal…

* * *

« Nothing comes as far as the eye can see »

We are falling

The night is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me now

Bless me wisdom

Live for eternity

All it, I see

The freedom reign

Praised to my father

Blessed by the water

Black night, dark skies

The devils cry.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Fanfic

ATTENTION SPOLERS !

Et inventions ( pour ce qui est du lien entre Néro et Dante, on ne sait rien sur le lien entre eux, ( s'il y en a un ) car ils n'ont rien dit à la fin du jeu…

Titre : Un simple appel…

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre : humour…

Série : Devil May Cry et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai tout ce qui faut chez moi, ( dont le petit canard rose ) merci.

Rating :K

Note : Il y aura : Trish, Nero, Vergil, Dante ( of course !) et Lady…

* * *

Présentation du personnage : Vergil un sabre, la capacité de péter parfois les plombs en se transformant en un monstre difforme (mais avec toujours autant de classe) et Mundus lui a offert une stase de longue durée dans un complexe classe du monde inférieur (comprenez : il a roupillé XXX années dans un trou paumé avec d'autres démons ) situé en enfer , dans le village natal de Sparda, géniteur de nos deux garçons (coup de bol, quand même).

Peu après il a RECOMMENCE à vouloir tuer Dante (il a une dante contre lui ! ! !).

Vergil, guerrier froid, cruel et sans-cœur ? Exactement, vous avez saisi l'essentiel du personnage.

…………

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING !

Vergil décrocha.

-ALLO ?

-Allô ? Je suis ou ?

-En enfer.

-…-.-°

-M.Vergil ?

- Lui-même.

-C'est pour un sondage…

-Comme si j'avais que ca à faire…Bon, allez-y.

-Première question : vous aimez Dante ?

-PARDON ? !

Vergil se leva brutalement, dégaina son sabre, prêt à laver l'honneur de la famille ( bafouée par un simple employé XD )…

-Ben oui, Je penses sincèrement que vous n'aimez pas Dante (chacun pense ce qu'il veut) et puis vous l'avez épargné dans DMC1 parce que vous avez eu un malaise du au fait que vous aviez vu l'amulette de Dante.

-( ton glacial ) Je préfère cette version…

Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre à cette légitime manifestation d'indignation.

Il se rassit et l'employé pu recommencer à respirer…

Manque de pot, la conversation des collèges assit au fond lui parvint :

-Ouais tu a peut être raison seulement il son trop fiers pour se dire combien ils s'aiment ( Ah ! l'amour )

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont gay ? Ca c'est du scoop.

-( hurle de rire ) L'amour fraternel…

Le lendemain, il y eut des morts dans l'agence…

Le sondeur reprit :

-Et il va bien ?

-…

- Allô ?

-UN PEU QU'IL VA BIEN ! ! IL ARRETE PAS D'EXTERMINER NOS TROUPES ET JE TRAVAILLE JUSQU'A PAS D'HEURES ! !

-Ah bon ?

-BEN OUI, C'EST GRACE A LUI SI T'ES ENCORE LA ! !

-( flippe )

-JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER JE VAIS LE TUER JEVAISLETUER JEVAISLETUERJEVAISLETUERJEVAISLE…

-Merci. Et Mundus ?

-…

-Eh…Sparda ?

-…

-Eva ? ! Je sais pas moi ! Bon, passons à un sujet qui ne fâche pas…

-… ? ( regain d'attention )

-Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

-Parce que Dante foutais des pizzas partout, piquait mon gel ( j'ai demandé à papa Sparda de m'apprendre à fixer mes cheveux sans gel…), allait au lit entre papa et maman et moi j'avais pas le droit, chantais ( faux ) sous la douche, gagnait toujours grâce à ses pistolets, parce qu'il venait m'embêter SOUS LA DOUCHE, parce que…

-STOOOOOOOOOOP !OK, j'ai compris, Dante n'est pas le petit frère idéal.

-Redis le moi encore…

-Euh…Le mot magique ?

-MAINTENANT ! ! ! !

-Dante n'est pas le petit frère idéalDante n'est pas le petit frère idéal Dante n'est pas le petit frère idéalDante n'est…

-C'est bien, c'est bien. Maintenant, tu vas te sacrifier pour ouvrir la porte des Enfers.

-Hem…Comment était Dante quand vous l'avez quitté ?

- Capricieux, impatient, colérique, râlant pour un oui ou pour un non, toujours à ramener sa fraise pour se faire remarquer (surtout quand on ne lui demande rien) et assoiffé de liberté et d'indépendance tout en cherchant de la compagnie, c'est l'adolescent en pleine crise par excellence.

-Et-

-Sorti de ça, Dante est un jeune, qui considère que toutes les pierres démoniaques (pierres colorées aux divers effets magiques) qu'il voit lui appartient et qu'il est donc normal qu'il le reprenne. C'est le plus jeune, et en tant que tel il met un point d'honneur à enquiquiner le monde le plus souvent possible. Le seul moment je trouve un court répit se trouve être les repas : il y a toujours des pizzas. En plus, ses honoraires son chers (en gros : une seule mauvaise réponse ou action, et il se barre avec vos pierres).

-Et maintenant ?

-Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé. En plus d'énerver le monde, Dante est donc un voleur spécialisé dans les pierres. Il a aussi sauvé le monde, c'est le seul moyen qu'il est trouvé pour se faire remarquer...

-Ah ?

-L'occasion pour lui de jouer les héros, avec un bon résultat mais un public pas vraiment très attentif, dommage. Quant à sa maturité, elle frise toujours celle d'un ado de seize ans...

-OK...

-Une autre question avant de mourir?

Les démons entrèrent en défonçant la porte de l'employé...

-NAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

D'autres interwiews suivront...

XD

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic

ATTENTION SPOLERS !

Et inventions ( pour ce qui est du lien entre Néro et Dante, on ne sait rien sur le lien entre eux, ( s'il y en a un ) car ils n'ont rien dit à la fin du jeu…

Titre : Un simple appel…

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre : humour…

Série : Devil May Cry et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai tout ce qui faut chez moi, ( dont le petit canard rose ) merci.

Rating :K

Note : Il y aura : Trish, Nero, Vergil, Dante ( of course !) et Lady…

* * *

Présentation : Que dire…Il est le fils de machin qui lui même est le cousin germain de truc. Pour en savoir plus, prenez un billet pour Fortuna et allez lui parler. Voilà…

Bon, je recommence, mais je dois vous avouer que la crosse pointée sur ma tête n'y est pas étrangère…

Orphelin, il est adopté par une famille de l'Ordre de l'Epée ("The Order of the Sword"), une organisation religieuse qui adore le Légendaire Chevalier Sombre.

Ah, oui, en passant, elle ressemble fort à une secte…

Nous voilà donc avec un Néro susceptible, un Dante qui le traite de gamin (remarquez, y'a pire…)

Et donc, un beau jour, il se retrouve avec un bras démoniaque, des yeux qui rouges qui clignotent, un Dante à abattre, et un bordel pas possible du à devinez qui… Des démons ! ( Nooon, c'est pas possible ! )

Cerise sur le gâteau, ils kidnappent Kyrie ( l'amoureuse de Néro ).

Dans cet épisode, le personnage principal n'est plus Dante ( sacrilège ! ) mais un certain Nero, ayant pour armes un revolver nommé "Blue Rose, une épée nommée "Red Queen" et un bras droit aux pouvoirs démoniaques ( puisque démon, CQFD) .

Il est temps pour Dante et Nero de se mettre au boulot, donc trucider des démons par centaines ( chose courante ), et, quand ils en auront fini, de se battre entre eux.

C'est étrange dans ce monde, il suffit de trucider tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à un humain pour rétablir la paix. ( mais il y aura quand même de la casse…)

* * *

Désolé...C'est juste histoire de patienter...La suite viendra, promis!


End file.
